Kawaii Slugs
by wenjing10
Summary: This is an alternate ending for "A Day as Slugs". Khai and Haru are making out, so do Junjie and I, and things get... cuter than us being slugs.
1. Chapter 1

_Khai's POV (Point of View)_

After Wen-Wen and I change back to normal since we are turned into slugs, we have a lot of fun talking about it. It is now nighttime in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, in Haru's bedroom, Haru and I are making out on his bed. Our clothes are on the floor as we're naked but we are covered with a thick blanket.

We are kissing very deeply, while Haru massages my breasts, which I moan in pleasure. Once we stop kissing, Haru tells me, "How cute you were as a slug~"

I giggle at his words. "Thank you," I say.

Haru then starts to kiss my neck. "Aaahhh~ Haru~" I moan.

He squeezes my breasts a bit hard. "Aaahhh! Haru!" I yelp in surprise. Haru begins to suck my right nipple and I shriek in surprise.

He then inserts two fingers into my private area. "Ah~ Aahh! Haru~!" I moan in pleasure. His fingers go faster and faster! I am about to scream but Haru kisses me heatedly and keeps me quiet.

With his fingers hitting my inner walls, I feel the pleasure is building up inside me. I feel like I am about to come! Before I can release myself, he pulls his fingers out from my private area. I groan in dissatisfaction. I press my legs together and wriggle, trying to regain the pleasure that is losing.

All of the sudden, Haru enters me, but he already wears his condom on his member. He thrusts me faster, harder, and deeper! I can feel the pleasure coming back to me!

"Aaaahhh~! Haru, you are so horny! Thrust me deeper!" I huff out and he thrusts me deeper!

Haru then gives me a passionate kiss and our tongues fight with each other. While kissing, he grabs my hips to thrust deeper into me.

"AAAHHH!~ Haru! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" I tell him and he responds by thrusting me faster, harder and deeper!

"Oh, you're so cute right now~" Haru says as he thrusts me back and forward until we reach our peak.

"AAAHHH! HARU!" I cry out.

"KHAI! AAAHHH!" Haru cries out too.

We finally climax and we are panting in exhaustion. My vision goes black as I fall asleep. Haru gives me a kiss on my forehead before he, too, falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After Khai and I change back to normal since we are turned into slugs, we have a lot of fun talking about it. It is now nighttime in Marinatopia. In the Crystal Castle of Harmony, in Junjie's bedroom, Junjie and I are making out on his bed. Our clothes are on the floor as we are naked but we are covered with a thick blanket.

We are kissing very deeply and passionately. Junjie massages my breasts, which causes me to moan in pleasure. We eventually break the kiss.

"I have to say it again~ You are so cute when you are a slug~" Junjie compliments.

I giggle at his words. "I think you will look cute too as a slug~" I say.

"I think so~" he replies after a chuckle. He starts to kiss my neck. "Aaahhh~ Jun~" I moan.

He presses my breasts together hard. "Ah! Junjie!" I yelp in surprise. He smirks and begins to suck my right nipple. I shriek in surprise.

He caresses my neck and back as he licks my nipples. I sigh happily and let him pleasure me. He presses my breasts harder to get my attention and then he sucks my nipples. In response, my hands reach his head and caress his smooth silky long hair.

Then, Junjie stops fondling my breasts. "Junjie?" I ask him, wondering what he is up to now.

Junjie doesn't reply, instead, he pushes the blanket off of us. I wonder why he does that until he lifts himself up for a while as he hovers above the bed. He turns his body to the other way around, and his head is now on my hips. He carefully places the tip of his member onto my most precious area, poking it playfully. We shudder at the anticipation. Junjie finds his member has grown stiff.

He let his stiff member to move through my skin, from my private area towards my chest. When it reaches to my lips, the tip of his member pokes at my lips, begging me to suck it. I blush at the temptation.

Junjie grabs my hips and brings his face up to my private area that is glistening caused by his act of pleasure. He licks it roughly. I squeak in surprise and start licking his member. Then, I take the whole thing into my mouth. I begin to suck it.

"Oh~ Ooohhh~ Wen Jing~" Junjie moans in pleasure. His member vibrates in my mouth as I am pumping him. My back lies on the bed, which brings my hips closer to his tongue. He takes this opportunity to stick his tongue into my walls. We can feel immense pleasure coming from each other.

"Mmmm~ Mmmm! MMMM!" I cry as my hips and back arch up from the climax.

"Mmmm~! MMMM!" Junjie cries too as he bucks his hips up, releasing himself.

My liquids flood out of my body and Junjie open and places his whole mouth over my area, drinking up my leaking juices. His semen burst into my mouth, filling the inside of it. I taste them before I swallow it, thinking that the taste is not so bad.

I feel limp over his body. Junjie, however, is not tired yet. He climbs out of the bed and opens the bedside drawer. He takes out a small square package and tears it open. He wears the condom onto his member. He turns my body around, and my chest is lying on the bed now.

"Junjie? Wha- AAAAHHHHH!" I scream when he suddenly penetrates me from behind! Junjie clenches his teeth, desperately trying to ease himself with this new sex move. He struggles to move his member that is enclosed in my tight walls.

He grabs onto my bottoms as support and continues to pump into me. I cannot help but to shriek. Slowly, the pain turns into pleasure and he begins to pick up speed. We moan in pleasure and feel that we are reaching our peak of pleasure.

We scream each other's names as we reach our climax. We pant tiredly and Junjie carefully pulls himself out of my bottoms. He goes to the bathroom to dispose his used condom.

I sigh in relief, feeling great that he has stopped the lovemaking since we have came twice. I am too tired to move my body and I feel pain from my bottoms.

Suddenly, a pair of hands get hold of my shoulders and turn my chest back up. Junjie quickly plants a kiss on my lips, surprising me, but I kiss him back. Since he successfully distracts me, he sneakily presses his member into my private area!

I shout into his mouth, startled by his "attack". He kisses me deeper, determined to muffle the noise. When our lips get separated, I stare at my private area and his member that is inside me, and I see another condom that he is wearing. I sigh in relief and my back slumps onto the bed.

He presses his hips onto mine and starts rocking into me. We quickly feel the pleasure from each other because we are still sensitive from the previous orgasms. His pace quickens and we can hear flesh hitting flesh. We are once again reaching our peak and he gives one final thrust. We rock our hips as we achieve our release.

We are panting in exhaustion. I press my legs together when I feel my juices are leaking out of me. My vision goes black as I fall asleep. Junjie gives me a kiss on my forehead before he, too, falls asleep.

* * *

An hour or two later, Junjie wakes up and sees me in a deep slumber. He massages my legs, knowing that I will complain about the pain tomorrow morning, just like the last time he "punished" me. He takes out his Magical Scepter and uses a healing spell onto my legs. Then, he falls asleep while hugging me.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to find Junjie wrapping around my body. I gently move his arms off of me and get off of bed. When I begin to wake, I am surprised to find my legs do not ache at all after all the rough sex last night.

I shake Junjie to wake him up. "Junjie! Junjie!" I call him out.

Junjie opens his eyes and sees me. "Oh, good morning, Wen Jing," he greets me.

"Junjie, my legs! They are not in pain at all!" I say.

"Oh, because I used a healing spell on you to cure your legs," Junjie explains.

I am surprised to hear that. "You... you did?" I question.

"Yes, because I know you will scold me if your legs hurt... because I made love with you so many times," Junjie replies.

"Like the last time you punished me for sneaking out in the middle of the night?" I guess.

"Yes~" Junjie smiles.

"This is why I love you~" I hug him and kiss him.

He hugs and kisses me back. "I love you too~" he says.

* * *

The last time he "punished" me is Horny Punishment.


End file.
